Summer Vacation
by SmexxiAnime115
Summary: Every summer vacation, Sasuke visits Naruto and stays with him until school begins, but this is the last summer they can spend together because Naruto is moving farther than Sasuke can follow. It pains him, but he has to accept it. But when Naruto suggests they do something to make their last night together memorable, it shifts the foundation of their friendship. NaruSasu/Rated R
1. Chapter 1

"This will be the last summer you can stay with me," said Naruto as he stared blankly into the garden, glass of lemonade in hand.

Sweat trickled down the side of the glass, and I fixated on it. But it didn't stifle the skip of my heartbeat or lighten the weight sinking into my gut.

"I know," I responded.

"It'll be weird," he said after a moment's pause. "Ever since elementary school, you stayed at my house for the summer. It almost seems too unreal that this is the last one."

Naruto lived in Tanzaku, while I stayed behind in our hometown, Konohagakure. After we were separated, more than anything I longed for summer just to spend it with him. Never did I tell him that, but now that he was moving even farther away, the words danced on my tongue.

I sat my iced tea on the wooden porch beside me and folded my hands between my thighs. The ceiling fan in Naruto's room behind us barely gave relief from the heat; it stirred up more hot air and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Naruto had opened his tatami door leading out here for us to cool down, but there wasn't much difference.

The sunlight bleached Naruto's blonde hair, and the deep tan he got made his eyes seem bluer, like the ocean. He faced me and smiled with his perfect white teeth and let out his signature dopey chuckle. My stomach fluttered.

"But it will be okay," he said, staring up at the sky, watching what little clouds remained in the evening drift by, "I will come visit you still. It'll only take about three trains to get to Konoha, and maybe your parents will let me stay over this time."

I frowned and fixated on the grass peeking out from beneath the stone pathway in the garden. "You know my father doesn't like you. He won't let you come over, let alone sleep over."

A crooked smile now, and the natural light in his eyes dimmed. It disappeared, turning back into his large grin when I glanced at him. I swallowed the thickness in my throat. He always pretended it was fine when I knew it killed him inside. To hang out with him after school at my house had to be done in secret and sneaking him out after my father came home was challenging, despite the adrenaline rush it gave us.

"I never understood why," said Naruto, pressing a finger to his chin. He put his lemonade next to him. The sweat slid down the side, gathering on the wooden floor and pooling around the base of the glass. He stretched and put his arms behind his head as he laid down on his back, his legs still dangling over the porch's edge. "I never did anything to him."

"My father is just weird like that."

"I'm glad you aren't."

I gave him a small smile and he reciprocated with his gaze locked onto mine. It lingered, the familiar joy shifting into something more intense. The walls of my mouth dried. I took a sip of my tea and placed it beside me again. I stared out at the garden, but I still felt him watching me, even as he added "Tonight's your last night here."

I cleared my throat, the weight sinking into my gut returning at remembering I wouldn't be able to see him again for who knew how long. "Yeah."

A pause. "We should make the most of tonight."

I raised a brow and turned my body to face him, resting my feet on the porch. "Oh yeah? What do you suggest?"

The intensity in his gaze returned, his lips parting. I watched them, my heart slamming against my chest. "Sasuke."

His voice was low as he said my name. The hair raised on my arms and the back of my neck as I released a shaky breath. He spoke this way to me before, just before we went to bed last night. He told me he wished he didn't have to leave and drew closer in our futon. I simply turned away from him and told him to go to sleep, but there was no escaping it now. Or my feelings.

Unable to take my eyes off his, I licked my lips. Naruto propped himself up with an elbow. He reached out with his free hand, caressing my bare leg. It sent jolts of electricity through my blood straight to my heart.

I didn't resist, so he inched closer and closer until he was sitting on his knees directly in front of me. Naruto ran his hands over my ankles, my calves, until he reached my thighs. My breath hitched. My pants tightened.

"Naruto," I mumbled.

What was supposed to be a warning sounded more like a whine, my growing need evident in the way I spoke. He smirked and leaned in closer. I stilled and stopped breathing.

Naruto cupped my chin and lifted my face. "I dream about you," he admitted. "About kissing you. Touching you. About you calling out my name." I swallowed, my legs subconsciously parting as he inched his way between my thighs. I hadn't noticed until my pants became painfully tight. Naruto smiled. "It looks like you feel the same way I do."

I furrowed my brows. "Naruto, we shouldn't."

"But you want to."

Yes. No. I didn't respond.

"I've known for a while now, Sasuke, that you liked me more than a friend. I knew because I feel the same about you." Naruto's eyes glossed over with desire, and a shiver ran up my spine. "I've wanted you for a long time now, and I'm tired of waiting, tired of denying it." He caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch, the electricity sparking through me. I hated how easily he captivated me.

"We shouldn't," I repeated, averting my attention to the garden for a second before my focus was brought back to him and his deep, blue, lustful eyes.

"Then tell me to stop," he said. "Tell me to stop right now and I will. We can forget this ever happened."

He meant it. He wanted to touch me just like he admitted to dreaming about, but he was restraining a part of himself in case I rejected him. I wanted him too, so badly my fingertips ached, but…

"Your parents," I mentioned.

"They won't be home until dark."

I swallowed for the hundredth time and looked down. He was so close I felt the heat radiating from his shorts. I flushed when I saw his bulge, and my own twitched.

"Naruto, I…" I sucked in a shaky breath. My body almost as if it was on autopilot as I said "Okay."

Naruto's lips were on mine in an instant. Hungry and needy, he kissed me with fervor, and I fell prey to it, melting into him. I reached up and lost my fingers in his silky hair, my heart pounding in my chest as he grabbed my thighs, drawing me closer. I gasped and he lapped at my lips with his tongue. I hesitated, knowing what he wanted and invited him in.

His tongue was warm and dominant as it battled against mine, his hands moist as he put one of them under my shirt. My breath hitched when a thumb ran over a nipple, and Naruto smirked against my lips.

I felt him lowering me down on the porch. I broke the kiss, my lips swollen and breath irregular as I said "Not here. Inside."

His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, his mouth also pink and swollen. "Right. Sorry," he said as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

We stood, and he was on me again. His hands ran over my hips, my sides as he guided me into his room, kissing me the whole way. He clumsily reached for the door, shutting it with an impatient grunt. He removed his shirt in one, fluid motion, tossing it across the room by his closet. With trembling hands, I did the same, throwing it near the futon.

Naruto kissed me again and again and again, leaving my lips to press his mouth to my cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone. I groaned, my knees weakening. He retraced his steps, his tongue lapping at my skin. He settled on my neck, giving me gentle kisses before he sucked. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him, fingers playing with the hair caressing his neck. He found my collarbone again, licking and sucking at it. My knees buckled, but he caught me with the arm supporting the small of my back.

He laughed, the sound warm and pleasant. "I've never made anyone weak-kneed before."

I scowled, albeit the heat growing in my cheeks. "Shut up."

Naruto kissed me again, slow and tender, as he lowered me down onto the futon. He ran his fingers through my raven hair, and I moaned beneath him. I arced my body into his as his hand ran over my chest and stomach, then the need throbbing in my shorts.

"You're so hard, Sasuke," he said, voice husky.

The walls of my mouth dried, my breath stilling as he unbuttoned my shorts, freeing me. He ran his hand over it, and I groaned. Naruto's breath was like fire on my skin as he added "And you're so hot."

I couldn't utter the words, but it must've been written on my face because he reached into my briefs and took out my cock. I shuddered at his touch, at how warm he was and how tight his grip was around it. It was hard to not thrust into his hand immediately, but smiling against my neck, he stroked it. Agonizingly slow.

He ran his fingers over the tip, collecting the precum and using it as lube. He stroked my shaft, bringing it back to the tip. I shuddered and groaned, and Naruto grinned on my skin.

"Faster," I breathed.

"Not yet."

I watched him play with me with torturous patience, the bulge in his shorts larger than earlier. He had unbuttoned them to let himself free. He had been too busy messing with me, he hadn't expected me to grab it. It was hot and hard in my palm, and the pleasure that spread through me as I watched his face shift sprouted goosebumps on my arms. He breathed out a groan, his brows furrowing slightly. He gripped the futon with his other hand as I released his cock from his pants and began to stroke him as slow as he did me.

"That's not fair," he said, breathless.

I merely raised a brow.

Naruto stroked me faster. I huffed and moaned. He covered my lips with his, kissing me deeply, needy. I lost all ability to think straight. All I could do was feel and lose myself in the pleasure.

Naruto broke the kiss and moaned as I also stroked him faster. His gaze locked onto mine and we watched each other as we copied each other's pace. The pressure in me climbed and climbed, my breathing becoming more erratic, matching his. Sweat slid down his face, dripping onto me. I arced my back, ready to cum with him, but he released me and removed my hand from him.

"Not yet," he said as he gasped for air. He inched away and stood, his cock pink and erect. He removed his pants and briefs at once, letting them fall to the floor. "Take yours off too," he said with a devilish smile as he walked across the room to his closet.

I fixated on his ass for a moment and dragged my focus to his back, watching with curiosity and impatience as I did as he asked. I dropped my shorts and briefs by my abandoned shirt.

Naruto rummaged through the shelf in his closet, pulling out a bottle of lube. He faced me, and I shook my head, my heart both racing from desire and anticipation.

"Naruto, I don't think…"

"I'll be gentle."

The magic words that ensnared me. I nodded and tried not to stare at how his cock bounced as he obviously forced himself into a slow gait rather than rush at me. He kneeled between my legs and applied the lube to his middle finger. I swallowed when he asked me to spread my legs, and my breath hitched as he put some at my entrance too.

"Relax," he told me as he stroked my cock slow, gentle. He rubbed his finger on my entrance, smirking when it twitched. He pushed the tip of his finger in, slowly moving it in deeper.

My hand shot to my mouth and a gasp slipped between my digits. "It feels weird."

"You will feel good soon," he promised.

As his other hand lazily stroked me and pawed at my balls, Naruto moved his finger in and out of me, the entrance squelching as it gradually adjusted to him. He pushed at my hole with his index finger, stretching me out. It burned, and I grunted against the pain. He didn't move. He watched my reaction while he waited for me to grow used to it, the intense desire glossing over his eyes. I could tell it was a struggle to maintain patience.

"M-Move," I said.

He did, thrusting in and out, in and out. I released a trembling breath between my fingers and, with a shaking hand, swatted Naruto's hand away from my cock to grab it. I gave it slow pumps. Naruto grabbed my thigh, opening me wider.

"You're so sexy, Sasuke," he groaned through the squelching.

He put in another finger. It felt so full, there was no way he could replace them with anything bigger. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my breath steady as I locked onto Naruto's lustful gaze. He licked his lips and left a trail of kisses along my knee to the middle of my inner thigh. I shuddered, the goosebumps returning as that intense stare never left mine. I never wanted anything or anyone more in my life.

Naruto fucked me with his fingers—thrusting, stretching, curling the tips—and I filled the room with my moans, the familiar pressure building up again. My cock jerked in my hold, the pace of my stroking matching the thrust of Naruto's touch. I tilted my head back into the pillow marked with Naruto's scent. It almost made me peak. The pressure was near unbearable.

"I'm… I'm cumming," I moaned.

Naruto's cock rubbed against my thigh and he groaned, leaning closer. He removed his fingers from me and growled, "Let me fuck you first."

The delicious desire in those words alone almost made me cum all over his chest, but I held back and released my cock. Naruto crawled on top of me, his arms resting on either side of my head, boxing me in with his larger frame and strong arms. I snaked my hands over his sides and onto his sweat drenched back, and he smashed our lips together. I groaned into his mouth, arcing my spine, making our cocks rub against one another. He grunted, his kiss becoming more aggressive.

He parted from me, kissing down my chest until he reached my naval, and rose. He grabbed the lube, popped open the cap, and grabbed his cock.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I tried not to seem too eager as I nodded, because if I spoke it would have made my desperation obvious.

I bit my bottom lip as Naruto put the lube on his shaft and stroked it until it coated the entire length of it. I spread my legs, despite the heartbeat thundering in my ears, despite my tingling nerves. He didn't take his eyes off me as he pressed the tip of his cock at my hole and pushed. He went slow, but it was still worse than three fingers. It burned as he moved further in, stretching me out farther than I thought possible.

I groaned and gritted my teeth, gripping the futon so tightly my knuckles went white. "Naruto," I strained.

"I'm almost all in," he breathed. "Hang on a little longer."

It felt like an eternity. He pushed in several more inches before he stopped moving. He ran his hands over my thighs, my heaving abdomen. He pried one of my hands from the sheets, pecking the back of it. My heart stuttered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his brows furrowed, his frown slightly crooked.

"Y-Yeah," I croaked.

He smiled sweetly. "Good. Tell me when to move."

It was tight. My hole gripped him so tight, I felt every throb of his length inside of me. We made eye contact, and I caressed a hand over his cheek. He leaned into it, grabbing the back of my hand as he smiled. The heavy breath from his nose brushed against my palm. I wanted to stay like this forever. Just him and me. I didn't need anyone else. Naruto was all I wanted.

My heart ached. This was our last summer together.

"Move," I said.

His hand still holding mine, his eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do it."

Naruto nodded and removed my hand from his face. He laced his fingers through mine and leaned closer. I winced at the movement.

Naruto kissed my neck again and again, licking my jaw and sucking my ear lobe. I moaned, the hand gripping the futon finding its way once more to his back sticky with perspiration. He kissed me, drew away to stare into my eyes, and thrusted into me. I gasped, the burn from his length racking through me. He left gentle kisses on my cheek and jaw as he pulled out and pushed back in.

Again, and again, the squelching slightly louder than the motion from his fingers. Naruto groaned in my ear, and his body trembled. He whispered my name, making my cock twitch. It rubbed against his chiseled abdomen, making it slick with precum. He let go of my hand to prop himself up with his arm and grabbed it with the other hand, stroking it. It twitched and throbbed in his grip, but I didn't know how to feel. The mixture of pain and pleasure muddled my thoughts, confusing me.

"Naruto," I moaned. I bit past the pain and moved to the rhythm of his thrusts. He released a beautiful moan, like music, as I rolled my hips.

He moved a little harder, a little faster, the squelching growing louder and leaking down my ass. I wrapped my hand around the nape of his neck, drawing him close. I breathed into his neck, kissing him and nipping at his tanned skin. His cock hardened, and he pushed with more force, causing me to yelp. He gave me an apologetic kiss, giving loving strokes to my length.

The sensations were almost too much. I told him to move faster and harder when I got used to him, the throbbing of him pulsing against the tight walls of my insides. The sounds of pleasure echoed off his empty walls, his and mine together. I arced my back, my dark hair sticking to my face. I was going to cum.

I moaned his name again, and he knew. "Me too," he said, smiling.

He moved faster and harder, his skin slapping on mine. My body shuddered and I cried out as hot cum shot from my cock onto his hand and my stomach. He let go of me, his smile turning mischievous. Sweat slid down his chin, dripping onto me.

Brows furrowed, I asked "Aren't you going to cum?"

"In a minute. I want this to last as long as I can."

Hard as stone, he pounded into me. My breath lodged in my throat; white dots danced across my vision. He fucked me rough, the walls of my ass clenching around him so tight it was a wonder he could move at all. It was sensitive. Such an overwhelming sense of pleasure I panted and moaned, gripping the sheets beneath me as I arced, squeezing my eyes shut. I called out his name, tears spilling down the corner of my eyes.

He pulled me into an embrace, and a strangled scream escaped me. I couldn't think, could hardly breathe when he pounded into me one last time and came on my body. It mingled with mine, dripping down the sides of my stomach.

The tension in my body released; I could breathe again but tingling wracked through me from the aftereffect of Naruto's cock. I shuddered as Naruto's abdomen rubbed on my flaccid member. Sprawling beside me, he sighed and smiled. I flushed as I finally got a grasp on my thoughts. And what we just did.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked, the air from the ceiling fan doing nothing to cool me down. "You're my best friend and you're leaving Konoha."

The smile faltered. "We'll figure it out."

"How?"

"We just will. We always do, right?"

I ignored the lead nestling in my core and nodded. He held up a hand, and I met it, lacing my fingers through his. He kissed me, and I leaned into it.

When he broke away, he said "I will call you every day. And I will visit every holiday."

I swallowed the thickness in my throat. This was it. This was really happening. I nodded and kissed him.

I had believed him, but the days past. Then weeks. Months. Years.

That was the last I heard from him. Naruto never called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the abrupt way the first chapter ended. I didn't realize it sounded finished until after I uploaded it. There will be several chapter for this story, and I hope you will help me out on what you would like to see in this NaruSasu storyline. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload until the weekend, but I plan on getting the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Without further adieu, please enjoy!**

###

I adjusted my suitcase in the back of Sakura's red jeep, sitting it on top of her oversized bags to make room for one more. I wiped the sweat peppering my forehead and, with a sigh, slammed the trunk closed. The crunch of gravel drew close, rounding the corner of the vehicle. Sakura smirked, putting a hand on her hip while the other supported her as she leaned against the jeep.

"Smile," she said. "Exams are over. You can relax now."

My frown only deepened. "I don't know if I can, knowing I'm going camping with you and your girlfriend."

She sucked her teeth and shook her head, her pink hair swaying from the movement, her curled ends brushing against the collar of her jean jacket. "Kiba's bringing the guys along. And Ino. You won't be forced to watch Hinata and I make out all night. We aren't those kinds of people." She glanced at the time on her phone. "Speaking of which, she should be here any second. It's taking her a while."

We were parked in the driveway to Hinata's family estate. The guards let us in and, though they knew Sakura well, they lingered and watched me carefully. I didn't have any plans to steal from them or do anything stupid, and even if I did, it was too hot to put in the effort.

I sighed, wiping the sweat drenching my neck.

"If you pulled your hair back, you wouldn't have this problem," mused Sakura, her green eyes dancing with mirth.

I had let it grow out in the past three years, cutting it when necessary. The ends brushed against my shoulders, and my parted fringe covered most of my left eye, extending to my jawline. Sakura offered a hair tie to pull it back, but I refused to wear it.

"I'm not wearing your pink, polka-dotted scrunchie," I replied.

Sakura shrugged and took her hand off the car. She pressed her back to it and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Can't say I never offered you anything."

I smirked. "You never let me down, Sakura."

She glanced at me. "Damn right." A long sigh. "It's hard to believe that we're going to be juniors at university after summer is over."

"Yeah."

The whole year was a blur. From term papers to cramming for exams, the year flew by. I had been so occupied with studying that for first time in three years, I hadn't thought about him. Not once.

Until today.

The flash of his dopey smile still left an ache in my heart, but it was better than it had been. I cried for months, alone in my room over him. Sakura was the only one who noticed and helped me heal, helped me move on.

She and her girlfriend were the only ones who knew my secret. And about Naruto.

With a frown, Sakura asked "Why haven't you started dating anyone yet? There are a lot of girls we both know you aren't interested in, but there are plenty of guys who ask me about you all the time. It's kind of annoying, actually."

I inhaled deep through my nostrils. The ache was still there. "Because—"

"I am so, so sorry," called Hinata. In her sun hat, sandals, and white dress, she lugged a suitcase behind her and struggled to keep upright as she also carried a large bag over her shoulder.

Sakura sighed and rushed to her. "Oh, Hinata, you should have let me help you," she fussed as she grabbed the bag from her shoulder. She slung it over her own like it weighed nothing, resting her free hand on the small of her girlfriend's back. Hinata's long, dark hair brushed against her wrist. "You look very pretty…"

Hinata blushed and raised a brow. "But?"

"It's just that we're supposed to be going hiking." They reached the jeep, and Hinata greeted me with a small smile and wave. I smiled back and took her suitcase for her, loading it in the spot I freed for it. "You can't go hiking through the forest wearing that."

"I can change once we get to the cabin," she offered.

Sakura handed me the bag once I finished organizing the trunk. "No, maybe not today. I just hope you brought more variety than that."

A grin that would have been deemed innocent had I not known them for years spread across her face. "I most certainly did bring more variety."

Sakura gave her a naughty smile. "Just to be sure, I may have to check your luggage when we get settled in."

"I wouldn't mind that."

I cleared my throat. Hinata's face turned an intense shade of red, and Sakura sighed. "I'm not a third wheel," I said.

"S-Sorry," whispered Hinata.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sakura. "Don't worry; we won't flirt in your presence anymore. Come on." She gestured to the jeep. "I want to beat the others there."

"And the traffic," added Hinata as she walked to the passenger seat in the front.

Sakura groaned. "Yes, and that. God, I hate rush hour."

We climbed into the jeep and strapped in. Sakura put the top down and Hinata flicked through the radio channels, singing with Sakura to the songs they knew as we drove.

Warm wind whipped through my hair, and I watched as the environment shifted from a concrete jungle to forestry, watched as it shifted from day to evening. We stopped a few times to stretch our legs and get drinks, but Sakura was serious about wanting to beat the others to the cabin, allowing us to rest no more than ten minutes, and then we were on the road again.

Tall trees reached up farther than I could see, the orange glow from what remained of the day glimmering through the space between the leaves. Over the hum of the engine, the leaves rustled, and birds chirped with cicadas.

Sakura turned onto a dirt road, and the jeep rocked on the uneven earth, the dirt crunching under the tires. Squirrels scurried out of the way, climbing up trees to safety. After about twenty minutes of driving, the cabin came into view.

It wasn't an average hunting cabin as Hinata had made it seem. It was a mansion made of logs, wooden beams, and floor-to-ceiling glass windows. Mouth agape just as mine was, Sakura parked her jeep in the car port a few feet away from the grand stairs leading up to the front door. Wildflowers covered the property, poking out between the gravel along with overgrown blades of grass. Hinata frowned at it as she stepped out the vehicle, the ground crunching under her dainty feet.

I stepped out too, standing beside Sakura as we gawked at what Hyuga money could buy.

"She said it was small," mumbled Sakura.

I nodded. A few weeks ago, as we were planning this vacation, she said it was nothing special when in truth it was bigger than the dormitories. The rooms were probably twice the size of our own.

"She's such a liar," whispered Sakura.

"I think 'blind' is the word you're searching for," I said.

Sakura waved me off. "Maybe."

"Oh," said Hinata, her excitement making her voice reach a few octaves. We looked at her. Standing in front of the trunk, she was staring at her phone. "Kiba said they're almost here."

Sakura gasped. "We need to pick our rooms ASAP."

She grabbed Hinata's wrist, tugging her with gentle urgency towards the front door.

"B-But our stuff!" said Hinata as she stumbled behind her.

I sighed and followed them in as Hinata unlocked the double glass doors and let us inside. Sakura found the stairs and dragged her girlfriend along with her, leaving me to marvel at the vaulted ceiling.

A tear drop chandelier hung over the living area furnished with an expensive couch, a loveseat, and two armchairs surrounding a large square coffee table. A plush rug sat beneath it all, and opposite of the couch was a stone fireplace, the wood mantle adorned with knickknacks. Firewood sat in a rack beside it.

Across from the front door was a wall of windows, revealing the thicket of the forest beyond. Sunlight streamed through the blinds, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

"Hurry up, Sasuke," called Sakura.

I glanced through the archway at the base of the l-shaped floating stairs, spotting a large kitchen and dining area. I ascended the stairs. Not one creaked. Neither did the floorboards. Artwork hung on the walls in the corridor, which Sakura stood at the end of.

Sakura gestured to the opened door behind her. "Hinata and I chose this room." The master bedroom. "Might want to pick soon," she sang. "You don't have much time."

"I'm aware."

Sakura disappeared into the bedroom. I glanced at the five other doors in the hallway. One was a bathroom. The others were sleeping quarters of all decent size, but one stood out to me. Not because it had its own bathroom or because of the beautiful sunlight pouring through the window, streaming onto the seat beneath it and the bed closest to the door, but because of the sheets on the bed where the sun couldn't touch. It was covered in black blanket patterned with stars. It seemed to eat up all the light.

I went out to Sakura's jeep and helped them unload and carry their things into the cabin. As I unpacked in the room I chose, Hinata called out "They're here."

The padding of Hinata's rushed footsteps came close as she breezed past my room and faded as she descended the stairs to let them in. Sakura stopped by my door, leaning against the frame. "Are you going to join us?"

"Do I have to?"

Her expression twisted into one of mock thought. "Um, yeah. You should at least say hello to everyone. Who knows?" She left the frame, her voice fading as she said, "You might make a new friend."

Doubtful, but I didn't want to make a bad first impression. I knew some of the people joining us, not all. So, I put a few more clothes in the dresser and left the room. I stood at the balcony overlooking the living area at the top of the stairs, watching as Hinata ushered in Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and a tall, muscular man with spiky orange hair. The sides of his head were shaved. Hinata greeted him with a timid smile. Sakura shook his hand, encouraging him to come inside.

Kiba found me immediately and shouted "Don't be a fucking stranger. Get down here."

I sighed, and as I descended the stairs, the large orange-haired man stared at me. His eyes were nearly the same color as his hair, only it harbored a red tinge to them. I looked away from him to glare at Kiba, but I felt him watching me even as Sakura introduced herself to him.

"It's been a long time," said Kiba as he smiled wolfishly.

"It has," I agreed. I raised a brow, glancing around the room. "No Akamaru?"

"Nope. Boy's gettin' old. Thought it would be best to leave him behind."

"Rather have Akamaru here than you," teased Ino. "At least he doesn't snore like a bear." She turned to me, her long, platinum blonde hair slipping over her slender shoulder. "It has been too long, Sasuke." Ino grinned and fluttered her long lashes. "Did you miss me?"

Not even a little.

"Last I checked, you had a boyfriend, Ino," said Shikamaru. He found his way to the couch. His shoes were already off and he sprawled his long legs along the cushions. He rested his arm along the back, chin cupped in his palm, covering part of his beard.

Ino sucked her teeth, narrowing her pale blue eyes at him. "Way to blow my cover, jerk."

Shikamaru shrugged. He flicked his dark eyes to me, and I gave him a grateful nod.

"I thought you said you were bringing four with you, Kiba," said Hinata as she closed the door.

"Yeah." He scratched at the scruff growing along his jaw. "The idiot got lost. He should be here soon." A pause. "Hopefully. He's shit at directions."

"Oh, boy," sighed Sakura. "Well, if anything, we can go out and search for him."

"Maybe," teased Kiba. He pointed to the large man who hadn't yet moved from the door. "Anyway, that's Jugo"

I looked at him and he tensed. He gave a stiff nod and, staring at me, said "I'm Jugo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He spoke to all who didn't know him, but with him only focused on me, it seemed like no one else mattered. I crossed my arms, frowning. I wished he stopped staring. I averted my attention to the luggage they all dumped by the door, catching Sakura pat Jugo's huge arm, telling him to relax.

"I brought beer," mentioned Kiba.

Shikamaru raised a hand. "I could use one right now."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Get your shit off the floor and then we'll talk beer."

They groaned, moving towards the door to get their things. Ino turned to me and asked "Sasuke? Could you be a dear and help me with my things? They're heavy."

Anything to get me away from her. "Fine."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she chimed.

Ino ran to Sakura and Hinata, wrapping her arms around them, telling them they had to catch up. I ignored it and grabbed Ino's bags, grunting at the weight. They were almost as heavy as Sakura's.

"She had me carry them too," said Kiba, empathizing as he slung his belongings over his shoulder, gripping the other in his hand. "But whatever you do, don't put her in the same room as me. She talks way too much."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and followed Kiba up the stairs. I was ready to head up too, but Jugo approached me and said, "I can take her things for you. I don't mind."

It caught me off guard. I was at a loss for words for a second. "Uh, no. It's fine. I got it."

Again, I felt like I was being watched. I peeked over my shoulder, finding Sakura smirking at us. I glared and faced the stairs.

"Really," said Jugo. "I can take them."

He already had one bag on his shoulder, another on his back, and one in his large hand. All of them were of decent size. I shook my head. "I got it."

Without speaking further, I carried Ino's stuff upstairs, dumping it in a random room. Jugo carried his belongings effortlessly into the room beside hers. I frowned. I should have chosen my room more wisely. Ino and Jugo's room had a single bed, whereas Kiba, Shikamaru, and I had to share ours. That left me to bunk with a stranger.

I walked into my room and continued to put away my clothes. I drowned out the conversation from downstairs and across the hall, wanting nothing more for this vacation to end. I didn't even know why I said yes to come here to begin with. Sakura and Hinata were my only friends and they were too tangled up into each other, making it difficult to stomach being around them. Kiba and Shikamaru were okay; I could tolerate them, but Ino? She was too thirsty, despite having a boyfriend. And Jugo…

A knock rapped at my open door. Speak of the devil, he creeped me out a little.

I spared him a sidelong glance as I stuffed the last of my clothing into the final drawer. "Do you need something?"

Hands in his pockets, Jugo said "You never mentioned your name."

Honestly? I rather he didn't know, but after summer was over, I'd never see him again. "Sasuke."

"How do you know the others?"

I walked to my suitcase, which was sitting on the bed, and zipped it closed. "We all went to high school together."

"They hadn't mentioned you. At least, not the guys. Ino had a lot to say about you."

Not surprising.

I sat my suitcase on the rug, pushing it under the bed. "We weren't really friends. I only spoke to Sakura, Hinata, and—" I couldn't say his name. Though faint, the ache in my heart returned. "And someone else."

Jugo hummed in acknowledgement. I stood up, running my fingers through my hair to fix the strands gone astray. Maybe I did need a haircut after all.

"Do you still speak to that someone else?" he asked with a small smile.

I frowned. "You're asking too many personal questions."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that, it's a shame I didn't know you in high school like everyone else. I think we would have gotten along well. Neither of us seem too keen on… conversation."

I tilted my head slightly, hair following like liquid silk as it covered part of my face. I furrowed my brows. In the way he spoke, it could have meant several things. Sincerity. Flirting, especially in the way he looked at me. Girls ogled at me in the same way.

I hadn't received the chance to retort because Kiba shouted out to Hinata, "The last guy's here!"

Shikamaru and Kiba passed my room to go downstairs, their usually heavy footsteps not making a single floorboard creak. But Jugo's did as he backed out of my doorway. "I guess we should go downstairs too."

I let Jugo leave first, waiting until I could no longer hear the floor whine, and I met everyone in the living area. Hinata turned on the light as the room grew darker. Everyone was huddled around the couch talking, besides Hinata, who was a good hostess, waiting by the door to greet the last person. I stood by the base of the stairs.

A bright light flashed through the windows of the front door, and the gravel crunched as a silver car pulled into the car port. The light went out, and Hinata waited a few moments before opening the door to invite the last person inside. I saw her skin pale, and she froze.

Sakura must have felt the mood change in her, because she stopped talking to Ino and she too paled and froze. She glanced at me, eyes bewildered, and something in my gut told me who the final man was.

"U-Uh, um, w-welcome," choked Hinata, gesturing inside.

Kiba shot up from the loveseat and hollered like a feral animal, as most frat boys did.

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered as he walked through the front door and I laid eyes on him. My heart ached like the first night I realized he was never going to call me back or visit me as he promised. I thought my world was going to shatter, thought I was going to crumble on the floor as those familiar deep blue eyes I used to love found me.

The grin he gave Kiba faltered. Everyone else in the room faded. Sounds of laughter and meaningless chatter reduced to intelligible muffles.

Everything and everyone disappeared, bringing me and the man I now hated back to our final night together.


	3. Chapter 3

The memories flooded back, as if I had lived through them yesterday. Neither of us said a word, just stared at each other. He was a phantom of the past I tried my hardest to forget, and to see him standing before me now made it seem like all the work I put in to recover from him was in vain. It hurt still to look at him, to breathe in his familiar scent as Sakura escorted him past me and up the stairs.

He didn't even look at me, not after we first laid eyes on each other. He greeted Kiba and everyone else who were excited he was here, flashing that stupid, big smile as if I hadn't been standing six feet from him. As if we hadn't been friends since elementary school, as if we didn't develop into something more.

I had been so taken by him that I hadn't realized Hinata grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the kitchen. She stroked the hair out of my face and asked, "Are you okay?"

A kind, sweet gesture, much like her, but she invited Kiba and knew he was bringing others. She knew, she had to know everyone Kiba brought with him, and she kept it from me.

Voice clipped, I demanded "Did you know?"

Hinata flinched and retracted her hand from my face like it had burned her. Guilt gnawed at my gut. "No!" She shook her head, eyes wide. "No, I promise I didn't know. Jugo and… and Naruto were last minute invitations. Kiba told me about them just before he arrived. He didn't mention either of their names."

Even hearing his name left a pang in my heart. No one had uttered it in years.

Hinata wasn't malicious; she hadn't an evil bone in her body. She wasn't the enemy here, and I forgot that for a moment. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know," she said softly, resting a delicate hand on my shoulder. "If you want, I can ask him to leave. No one has to know he and you have… history."

The offer was so tempting, I nearly agreed to it immediately. But the desire to chew him out was stronger.

"Not yet," I said.

Hinata nodded, her small lips in the form of an askew frown.

I was almost sure everyone noticed the tension building between me and him in those few breaths of silence. Because of that, I dreaded leaving this room. I expected the others to watch me ascend the stairs, to instantly become silent when I walked into the living area, but no one had. Jugo gave me a glance and tensed, can of beer in hand, though the stare didn't linger long.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard the hushed, heated one-sided conversation in the sound of Sakura's voice coming from the room I chose. The room I now shared with him.

I stepped into the doorway, catching Sakura jab a finger at him and curse violently at him. He just took it all, hands clenched into fists at his sides, head hung low.

"Sakura," I called.

They both shot their attention to me; I saw _him_ in my peripheral staring at me, but I focused on Sakura. She wore that expression that always gave me chills, the kind that made unwanted company steer clear in seconds, but it wasn't directed at me. Arms crossed over her chest, she said "I told him to go home."

Using as little kind words as possible, I assumed.

I stepped into the room, rooting myself in front of the dresser on my side. "I need to speak to him."

She furrowed her brows. "Are you sure?"

No, I wasn't, but I deserved this. "Yeah."

Sakura shot him a nasty glare and entered the corridor. "Call me if you need anything."

And then she was gone.

It took a few seconds, but I willed myself to close the door and turn on the light. I stood with my back to him, trying to remember how to breathe properly, to school my emotions so I wouldn't explode. He was quiet too, and though I didn't know what he was thinking or feeling, I felt him boring holes into my spine.

I turned around and moved from the door back to the dresser, eyes on the ground. I dragged my focus to him but couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

He had become more handsome, I had to admit, despite him making the bile rise in my throat every time he looked at me. He cut his hair short, something I never thought he'd do. He had grown taller, surpassing me by several inches, and he had more muscle. Nothing else about him had changed. Not his smile. Not his scent. Not his eyes.

I swallowed; the walls of my mouth now dry. I had so many questions, but I didn't know where to start.

"You've gotten taller," he said, face neutral.

I froze. He didn't speak once since he arrived, and his voice sounded too painful to hear outside of my dreams. But I managed to glare and scowl. "Is that all you have to say? After what you put me through? It's been _three_ years, and you sent not one message," I seethed.

"I know."

"Do you? You seem to have forgotten about me."

He shook his head. "I could never forget about you, Sasuke."

I inhaled deep through my nose. "That's a lie. You abandoned me and left me behind." I took a step forward. "Was that all you wanted from me? Just to fuck me before you left?"

"No."

His damn expression didn't change. It boiled my blood and I felt my cheeks responding to the heat. "To hell I wasn't," I shouted as I balled my shaking hands into fists.

"You weren't," he insisted.

"Then tell me why you didn't call," I demanded. "Tell me why you didn't visit me. Because for the past three years, all I've been able to think about for this to make sense is that you just wanted to use me for sex."

Silence passed over us. It felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"You weren't just someone to fuck for me." He said it slow and deep, the only way for me to tell he still had emotions at all was in his eyes. They were tight with anger.

I bared my teeth, my voice dangerous as I said, "Then fucking answer me. Tell me why you broke your promise."

He swallowed, the tightness in his eyes fading. "I can't."

The ache in my heart numbed from the heat flushing through my body. I raised my chin, staring down at him over the tip of my nose. "I hate you."

He clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I thought you might."

I grounded my teeth together. I wanted to punch him. "You took parts of me that I can't ever get back. I hated the world and myself because of what you did. I can't ever be vulnerable with someone again. You stole my trust."

He didn't respond.

I pointed at the door, swallowing the urge to wrap my hands around his neck. "You need to leave."

"I can't do that."

"And why not? Or are you going to evade that question too?"

He breathed through his nostrils. "I can't because I need this for college."

"How does this help you with school?"

"Photography." He gestured to the open bag on his bed filled with camera equipment. "I need photos of nature and to make a collage out of them to pass my class."

I crossed my arms. "Well, this is Hinata's house. If she tells you to go, you won't have a choice."

"If she does, I won't be very far. Kiba told me he'd help with my project. That's why I'm here."

Kiba said he'd help him with it… I swallowed the thickness in my throat and steeled myself to ask, "How long have you been back in Konoha?"

I heard him stop breathing.

I glared at him. "How long?"

He casted his eyes to his feet. "Two years."

Time stood still. The room spun. The floor shifted beneath my feet. I fought to keep upright. "Two years." I took an uneven step back. "When you were a freshman in university. You go to the same school as Kiba and the others…" Not a question, but he nodded stiffly. "You were only two hours away from me, and you had to have known since Jugo said Ino talked about me all the time…" I felt my bottom lip quiver and hated myself for it. I pointed to the door again. "Get out."

He took a step towards me, arms reaching up for a fraction of a second before he put them once again at his sides. "Sasuke, I—"

"Get. Out."

He flinched and stared for a breath longer. He clenched and unclenched his jaw and eased around me as if I was going to lunge at him. It was a wise decision. When he left, closing the door behind him, my knees gave out and I collapsed beside my bed. I pressed a trembling hand to my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. The thickness in my throat returned, and I fought against the strangled, ugly sounds trying to free themselves from my body. I couldn't break down here, as much as I wanted to.

It only made it more difficult not to do just that when Sakura knocked at the door and let herself in. I was safe with her, and my steeled emotions knew that too. I almost sobbed upon seeing her, but I only allowed a few tears to fall as she closed the door and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her.

"What did he have to say for himself?" she asked almost too quietly. The rage was stirring within her; she was too calm.

"He didn't." I choked on my words. "He didn't give me an answer."

She sucked her teeth. "Bastard."

"He's going to be here all summer with us."

"Hinata will tell him to leave."

I shook my head. "No point. He's here for a school assignment." I gestured to his bag. "He said if he's asked to leave, he'll still be nearby. I'll still end up seeing him."

Sakura sucked her teeth again. "Then you can at least make him switch rooms with someone. Sharing one with him is too cruel."

I thought about it. "It would make the others suspicious, and I can't have them asking questions. They all knew he and I were close."

"Screw what they think."

"I can't afford to let this get out." I sat up and eased out of her arms. She rested them on her lap. "You know how my father is. He loved you until he found out you were lesbian. He hated _him_ because he knew what he was too."

I couldn't say his name.

Sakura stared blankly at the floor. "So, you're going to torture yourself so that your dad doesn't find out you're bunking with a gay man?"

_If_ he was gay. For all I knew, I was just an experiment for him. "I don't have a choice."

Sakura held my hands in hers. "You _always_ have a choice."

"Not me. My parents won't accept anything that strays from their vision of 'perfect'."

"Sasuke…"

"We should go back downstairs." I stood up, my weakened knees making me teeter slightly. The idea of having a beer repulsed me before, but I needed it if I was going to escape this reality. "I need a drink."

"Then thankfully Kiba brought an entire suitcase filled with beer."

We went to the living area to meet up with the others. Ino was dancing to blaring pop music, trying to get Shikamaru to join her, but he was more interested in his drink. Ino shouted for Sakura to come over, but Sakura was distracted by what was happening beside the fireplace. Hinata was chugging down a can, a few empty ones at her feet, as Kiba encouraged her.

Sakura sighed. "She's going to regret that tomorrow."

Sakura left me to go to her, and as she told her that was enough, I spotted the suitcase filled with cans behind the couch. I grabbed one and cracked it open, taking a sip. It was so disgusting that I flinched, but I needed the buzz.

Naruto wasn't in sight, but I cared less. Disappearing was something he did well.

It was my idea to join the others, but the longer I stood there watching everyone have fun, the less I wanted to be there. I couldn't pretend that I was fine. I couldn't pretend that I wanted to be there, so I went into the kitchen for some quiet, solitude, but I wasn't alone.

Jugo sat at the massive island, the stool seeming too small under his large frame. He had a half-empty glass of water in front of him. He drummed his fingers on the granite surface, his chin resting on his other hand. I didn't want company, so I turned to find somewhere else to go, bumping into a plant by the archway.

Jugo peered over his shoulder, found me and grinned. "Did you get overstimulated too?" he asked. "It sucks being an introvert sometimes, doesn't it?"

I was an introvert, but that wasn't the reason I needed to escape.

Jugo patted the stool beside him. "You can come in here if you want. We don't have to talk."

I inhaled. Retreating to my room would've been an option if I didn't share it with _him_. So, I took Jugo on his offer, choosing the seat two spaces away from him. It didn't seem to bother him. He just took a sip from his glass.

"Is that why you're in here?" I asked. I put the beer on the counter.

"I told you I didn't enjoy conversation." He glanced at me. "But if it's with you, it's okay."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can't tell if you're being genuine, or if you're flirting with me."

He laughed, the sound deep and warm. It must've been the alcohol, because when I looked at him, he was actually pretty handsome. In a rugged kind of way.

"Take it however you want," he said, his lips pressed against the rim of the cup.

I studied him. He was flirting, and he knew it.

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

I cocked my head to the side. "What happened to not having to talk?"

A smile. "Sorry. I can't help myself with you. You make me curious."

I raised a brow. "Isn't it common courtesy to tell me more about you first instead?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to learn about me."

I really wasn't interested, but it served to keep him from trying to pry into my history. The past was still too sensitive.

"Well…" He rested his massive hands on the counter. "I was orphaned at the age of five. I was put into foster care, and no one wanted to adopt me because I was a bad kid. So, I stayed there until they kicked me out at eighteen. Eventually, I turned my life around and was able to go to college with the help of a good friend of mine."

"That's rough, but it worked out for you in the end," I said as I brought the beer to my lips.

"It was, yeah, but it seems like a lifetime ago." He stared at me. "Your turn."

I downed a mouthful of beer. It burned my throat. I sat it on the counter, fixating on the label. I couldn't tell him about me even if I wanted to.

"Not ready yet?" he asked.

I didn't respond.

"It's fine; I won't try to force you, though if you're afraid to reveal that you're gay, I already know."

I shot my head up from the can of beer, my body stiff. My heart stopped, and I pushed myself to look at him. His expression was the epitome of confidence. He wasn't bluffing. "Who told you?" My voice sounded distant, foreign.

"No one. It was obvious by the way you stared at Naruto. He broke your heart, didn't he?"

I swallowed.

"I won't tell anyone."

"You better not," I growled.

He was unfazed. "Why would I? I know what it's like to hide from everyone. Besides, if I told anyone it would ruin everything."

"Ruin everything?" I repeated.

Jugo drank more water. I watched the ball in his throat move as he swallowed, and I couldn't look away. I was transfixed, the walls of my mouth drying, my heart beating a little faster. I only drank half of the can and was already feeling the effects.

"Ruin what?" I asked, annoyed not with him but myself.

Another smile. "I'd rather not say. Yet."

I frowned. "You can't be cryptic and expect me not to want to know more. Finish what you were going to say."

I swayed in my seat, the room spinning slightly.

"I think maybe you had enough to drink," he said. He stood, his height towering over mine as he helped me from the stool. I swayed, but he caught me and held me upright effortlessly.

Jugo escorted me into the living area where everyone was still partying. But through the chaos, I saw Naruto dancing with a very drunk-looking Ino. Heat flushed through my body and I flared my nostrils. It was like the conversation we had didn't bother him. He was smiling and laughing as if I hadn't just told him I hated him. As if I hadn't just told him he damaged me.

"Come on," said Jugo, encouraging me towards the stairs.

I pried my attention from him and let Jugo take me to my room. He eased me onto the bed with surprising gentleness and stood beside my bed.

"I won't tell anyone that you're a lightweight," he mused. "Kiba will never let you forget it."

I fixated on his lips as he spoke. They were a beautiful shape. "But you would like to fuck me, right?"

His orangish-red eyes widened. "What?"

I sat up and leaned towards the edge of the mattress. "I noticed the way you look at me, and how you try to find every excuse to have a conversation with me. You like me."

Jugo bit his bottom lip, his eyes roving over my body.

"So, why don't you do us both a favor and take your pants off. I can see how tight they're getting from here."

Desire glossed over his eyes. "You're drunk," he replied.

A slow smile. "So what?"

He exhaled, and I could have sworn I heard his breath shake. "No."

I frowned. "No?"

Voice low, he said "I want you to want me when you're sober."

Well, that wasn't going to happen. Not in the way he probably envisioned it. "Then, thank you for taking me to my room."

I laid down, facing the wall. There was silence, and then the floor creaked and the door clicked closed.

I hoped Jugo would change his mind and come back, to fuck me until the pain pressing on my heart went away, but he didn't. It was probably for the best.

I sighed. What the fuck was wrong with me?


End file.
